


[OW/源藏]Anhedonia

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *半藏义肢设定*欧豆豆裸漂车（！？）注意





	[OW/源藏]Anhedonia

距离努巴尼的攻防已经过去了一个礼拜。  
出租屋门锁是最老式的那种，用一把金属钥匙就能打开。半藏扭开锁，用左肩撞开门，一进门就被冰凉的海风灌了满怀，差点打了个喷嚏。窗户边花瓣的影子在风中摇曳，昨天枯死的矢车菊被换上了另一种花，香气顺着海水的咸味飘进鼻腔。  
他没有开灯，将手里提着的几天份的粮水和急救药品堆到桌上，风拉扯着窗帘拂过他的鼻尖，不远处房屋中的灯火映入眼间。塑料袋旁有什么东西被风带着落到了地板上，半藏半跪下身捡起来，吹去上面的灰尘。  
那是一张以沙漠为背景的照片，上面是两名骑在骆驼上的机械人。离镜头比较远的那位仍旧以手结印、悬浮在驼峰上，脖子边绕着那圈念珠，头巾盘成夸张的灯神风格，甚至还给平平的下巴加装了几条机械胡子，竭力装出威严的样子；而近处他的弟子，则只是简单地用白底蓝花纹的头巾遮住脸、只露出护目镜，脑侧银白色的穗带飘拂在沙漠的热风中，然而最醒目的还是他身侧露出的那两把弯刀，刀柄以宝石镶嵌，修长冷冽，让他忍不住摸了摸喉结——师徒两人都转身看着镜头，一同比出V型的手势，他简直可以想象得到彼时两人热得往外冒着蒸汽，外壳被太阳烧得滚烫，可还是在驼铃声中对着镜头，发出带着回音的傻气笑声。  
他把照片翻过来，走到月光下。转了几道的地址信息将纸面挤得密密麻麻，上面的字迹自己并不熟悉，端整得像是印刷出来的一般，只在不到一寸高的空白处，留下一个荧光绿的夸张签名——签名的字体比起书面，更常见于街头涂鸦和喷漆上，他不禁想起小时候那个人苦着脸用秀丽笔歪歪扭扭地写着誓书，他不得不伸手过去覆住他的手背，纠正他的姿势；就连那个人的花押也和自己端正古板的签名不同，他总爱在字尾加上一个爱心或者小手里剑，甚至颜文字，父亲看得吹胡子瞪眼。  
“别躲着我了，出来吧。”  
过了好一会荧绿色的灯圈才不情不愿地亮起来。字迹的主人从床侧的阴影中伸展开来，变成一具身躯被金属覆盖、精干修长的智械忍者，半藏不等他说话就回答道：“房东对花粉过敏，可不会来为我换花；再者一般人走过来怎么可能不留脚印。”  
“不，”源氏说，“我只是在想你留着胡子笑起来原来是这个样子。”  
一时间半藏只庆幸自己看不到源氏的脸。海风沉默地掠过他们之间，在他回过神来之前弟弟已经蹲下去，从阴影中拖出更多东西来，一件一件摆在桌上，本来就所剩无几的桌面更是满满当当：“……这是戈兰高地的葡萄酒，据说口味偏酸，小酌时可以尝尝看……”  
长颈的冰凉瓶子被塞到他手里。  
“这是坚果，温斯顿已经带了一箱回去，味道应该很不错……”  
“这是手工织的男用发带，是不是有点儿太花俏了？”  
“这是……呃，肥皂，不不不我不是那个意思，我只是觉得你修胡子的时候可能会用到，嗯，虽然我没蓄过须……”觉得惹了祸的忍者忙不迭地解释着，想将哥哥手里散发着橄榄气味的小方块拿回来，手尴尬地伸在半空进退不得。  
半藏沉默以对，好半天才推回他的手：“把吃的和酒带回去分给同事吧。”源氏一直都是这样，为身边女孩挑选的礼物永远能引来惊喜的尖叫和感动的kiss，却从来不知道怎么给他送东西，小时候是削得歪歪扭扭的竹蜻蜓，再长大是系着丝带的中学生陶艺作品，乃至一大捧热情如火的玫瑰，直到某天半藏在案前发现喷着香水、夹着樱花花枝的和纸，上面用他无比熟悉的歪扭字迹抄写着……  
源氏已经再也没有蓄须的可能了，半藏突然想到。  
尴尬的空气第二次挤满了房间，弟弟垂着头有点低落的样子，直到看到哥哥把装发带的盒子收进塑料袋里才振奋起来，脑侧像是耳朵的器官蓦地一下竖起，就差在空中抖啊抖了。那个光是扶着刀柄就让自己脖颈发寒的人到哪儿去了？半藏半是好笑半是头痛，他抓起弟弟塞给他的包装盒：“我先去洗个澡。”  
耳朵好像真抖起来了，整个人甚至激动地往前跨了一步。“我也去洗！”  
“别说傻话，你这样的身体怎么洗澡。”  
“……”一下就瘫在了床边，机械忍者抱着大腿缩成一团，视觉处理器的荧光意味不明地闪烁着。半藏没有理会他，拿了毛巾搭在肩上往卫生间走去，皮肤却像蹭到了火屑的枯草一般，慢慢地烧起来。他一直记得他年轻时与源氏共浴的时候，每次都是被按在温泉池壁，跪着让源氏狠狠抽插，热水被激烈的动作带进肠道、弄得下腹鼓胀起来，无力地绞着插进来的东西，高潮时弟弟一边射精一边使劲吻他，在他耳边念叨着许许多多华丽夸张的盟誓和情话。  
他不得不把水开冷一点才压下了腿间的态势，用毛巾仔细擦干义肢，过了好一会才走出卫生间。刚一出门就看到那个人蹭蹭蹭几步冲过来，扯住他的手掌拖到床边，随后喷薄的热气将他的眼前的头发吹开——源氏像无尾熊抱着树干一样紧贴他的后背，手里拿着吹风，手指伸入他发间，让他发丝上凝出的水滴落到自己身上。  
做到这一步，就算是他也无话可说了。自己练习过许多次的各类推拒理由通通没了效果，弟弟的下巴靠在他肩上，刮出一道又一道的痕迹，说着“哥哥去洗澡不就是为了迎接我吗？”之类无理的话，他的嗓音不知是由于电流合成还是经过一道面具失了真，带着些毛糙和温暖的低沉，随着热风流进半藏的耳廓，将仅剩的理智烘得摇摇欲坠。  
被吹干的斑白鬓发扎着他的耳后。机械人跪在床上，他听见金属咬合松动的声音，面罩下熟悉又陌生的面容露出来，伤痕环绕的眼睛眨了几下：“需要把义肢卸下来吗？”  
半藏摇摇头。和这个人做最方便的一点，恐怕就是无须担心自己冰冷坚硬的人造肢体会造成什么妨碍。  
“别怕，如果有敌袭我会抱着哥哥逃跑的。”  
半藏侧过脸去，解开腰带，海风吹得他胸前浮起一阵颤栗，好在机械忍者蕴着热量的胸口很快贴了上来。

 

有很多人问过他：你的家乡是什么样的？  
温斯顿问过，齐格勒医生问过，莉娜问得最多。每到这时源氏都要仰起头回想一会儿，在嘴里无声地重复着那几个音节。花村，花村，樱花下站着的一个人。春天的时候风卷起千重花瓣遮住他的脚尖，夏天的时候绿叶和蝉鸣将他笼罩在阴影里，秋日日落时分只要一看到自己就转身离去、留下被夕阳染黄的背影，冬日他看见一把镶着白雪的黑伞，和伞下仅仅露出一半面容，让他看不清表情。  
就像他描述不出心中的花村是什么样子，最后也只能说：那里有很多樱树罢了。  
太过熟悉对方的身体，两兄弟进入状态的方式异常简单，他低头看见哥哥正托着自己腿间的器官间亲吻着，伸舌在伪装成是冠状沟的凹痕处画圈，吻过遍布整个硬质器官的凸起，用他曾经最喜欢的方式给予刺激，即使虎口正圈着的只是一块无机的硅胶产品。  
他俩都很清楚，源氏不会有性快感了。  
这样的努力并不能唤起神经间的火花，但哥哥是因为愧疚和悔恨而接受自己这件事本身，已经让源氏的胸前热烫起来。嗅觉神经里樱花的记忆消失无踪，取而代之的是乳香和蜂蜜的味道，半藏已经倒出最后一件礼物，抹到源氏胯下的器具上，他比任何人都明白接下来自己将承受的将是什么，于是用手掬起已经淌到底端的精油，那些东西已经在掌心汇聚成金黄色的一小摊，他的呼吸声由于羞耻心变得一深一浅，起伏不平。  
源氏没有犹豫，吻了吻哥哥抬着头的性器，用唇舌包裹进去。他能感到哥哥在自己口中颤抖，流出液体，几不可见地扭腰，龟头扫过自己金属齿槽时发出小小的悚缩。他干脆将精油瓶倒置在手上，混着那芳香的润滑剂轻而易举就将自己的手指推进去。  
半藏瑟缩得更厉害了，尾椎后面有个地方被凉硬的指尖勾着，制造出的冲击却又暖又胀，一波波撞在会阴处，如同身下裹着一块被温度融化的油脂，暖热滑腻，不住地滴下脂液来，弟弟的舌尖一下又一下地擦过马眼，从里面流出来的东西落到自己下颌上。  
“……源氏，你不……”  
不。他想让哥哥先在他嘴里射一次，让哥哥满足的吐息缭绕在空气中，好好延长哥哥的快乐和颤栗，谁让你同时承担了两人份享受乐趣的义务呢？  
这恼人却温暖的快意在半藏的神经中流动，第二次滑过脊椎的时候他终于咬着牙投降了。

 

波光粼粼的海面，被抛在身后的电车哐当声，夏日的阳光将一节节干净整齐的街道塞得满满当当。他嘴里叼着冰棒，骑着借来的单人悬浮车，越过自贩机，越过茶寮，越过正在坂道上嬉笑打闹的高中生情侣，向花村的中心一路疾驰而去，风灌满他的T恤，掠过他的胁下，带着他穿过一个又一个被电线杆和海鸟划成格子的夏天。  
但当他走进城的阴影中时，那些阳光和热量突然一下消失无踪了，眼前只剩下高大的城垣，寂静的树影，还有许多暗处和明处的人繁杂隐约的脚步声，直到自己走到那棵大樱树下，侍丛们表情肃穆叉手站立，岛田年少的主人披着不合时宜的黑色羽织，凝视着树木蜿蜒到天空的末梢，袖尾垂落在身侧如鹰羽。  
往后的许多年，这副晦暗的淡墨画一直嵌在他脑海里久久不散，也许是因为那时候他突然明白，就像自己是属于花村的孩子一般，半藏只属于岛田。

 

源氏没有放过哥哥的不应期，后穴早已被他开发得顺滑无比，比手指粗得多的仿生器具一点点推开内壁，直接就这么整根没入，遇到的唯一抵抗也只有随着身下人喘息的节奏吞吐的括约肌。暖热的肠壁回应着他，臀也不由自主摆动起来，他的身体正因为金属器具的插入而兴奋，慢慢泛回刚才被煎熬时的潮红色。  
如果自己能回到过去的话，此时恐怕已经不知餍足地投入这具情色的躯体，并在哥哥耳边不住夸赞他的淫荡与美妙，直到两人都精疲力尽、再也抬不起一根手指为止吧。  
但他现在只能俯下身去，用胯间的东西顶弄着哥哥，一边注视他的弓起的脊背。那个人抬着臀迎合自己，浑身上下都渗出粘腻的细汗，四肢却维持着蜷缩的防御姿态，源氏好几次想拨开他的手指将他的指掌握进手中，却被他抽回去，义肢膝盖紧紧顶在床单上，随着他的动作不住抖动着。  
他又因为某种缘由在跟我较劲了。  
源氏无奈地释放出一个拉扯嘴角的信号。他比任何人都清楚金属碾压血肉时是怎样的感觉，也比任何人都知道兄长固执起来是什么情形，所以他采取了最安全的做法，吻上他的左肩。  
“还受得住吗？”他揉着手里沉甸甸的器官说。  
身下人扭过脸，在月光下点墨一样的眼瞳滑到眼角盯着他。别再这样做了，源氏，这样对你我都没有好处，他嘴角粘着一缕鬓发，不知被汗水还是呼出的热气打湿，我什么也不能给你，他的眼睛说着他没说出口的话，我除了死亡什么都没能给你，所以你也不要再送给我任何东西了，岛田已经毁灭，你也已经死了，所以不要把我咬牙切齿想要逃避的东西再次堆到我面前了！  
源氏眨了眨眼，俯下身去。他能听见哥哥脑海里的念头，就像他能听见纹身下血液流淌的脉动，这份共感让他下定了决定，某束脉冲从头部发出一路下行。  
血液顿时变成了湍流。  
“不、别、别……住手！！放开我，源氏！！！”  
即使在之前已经仔细计算了功率，也紧紧按住了对方的手腕，仍然差点被挣脱开去。半藏抵抗得比他们初次那时候还要厉害，后穴收缩的激烈程度几乎连机械都承受不住，他疯了一样想要去咬环在他身前的手臂，源氏只好将整个人从背后压在床上，将头贴在他的左肩胡乱啃着，人造的性器一下下顶在那处，体液混着精油被滋滋震动的机械搅散，化成泡沫贴着半藏的腿侧流下来，将床单和义肢淌得一塌糊涂。  
这对他来说还是太过刺激了，源氏后悔地想道。他没有去聆听的是，此时半藏的腿颤得近乎抽搐，震动的金属性器仍顶着那里左右研磨，刚才的麻痒放大了数百数千倍，再次从尾椎沿着脊柱自下而上席卷他的身体。他的嘴被机械手指堵住，只能发出无声的哀鸣，我想要释放，我想要疼痛，我想要什么东西狠狠地贯穿我，只要能淹没这让人恐惧的快乐，我想要谁跟我做上三天三夜让我高潮到虚脱不省人事，我任由你处置，我什么都可以为你做。  
然而理智的环仍紧紧束着他的声带，他所做的只有哀求源氏拔出去，被亲弟弟用振动棒抽插的感觉就像是被抛在天堂和地狱的夹缝里，特别那东西还嵌在智械的胯下，像自己曾无数次抚慰的器官一般，给他带来太过陌生和激烈的体验，背德、无力、被机械控制感官的深深恐怖，如混杂在快感狂潮里的尖锐碎片，将他刺得喉咙干哑、身体滚烫，心肺间满是火辣辣的伤痕；他眼圈发热，几乎要哭喊出来了，头顶一点火焰霎时烧满全身，他再次被源氏改造后的身体干到高潮了。

 

叮的一声从耳腔直扎进他脑子里。源氏猛地惊醒，看着面前的僧人恭敬地放下铃棒，面朝灵坛双手合十，小步退回到一侧仍在低头吟诵的黑袍僧侣团中去。  
源氏揉了揉眼，坐直身体。长子比他坐得更前，离父亲也更近，整晚长明的灯烛和香火光芒披拂在他直挺的身形之上，映得整个广间静谧深沉。即使源氏看不清他的表情，也可以猜到他一定和自己一样，面容憔悴，眼圈红肿，目下暗沉的阴影深重，嘴唇紧紧抿成刀刻一般的线条。  
父亲死得蹊跷，来自组内的算计猜疑从四面八方射来，对准的方向其一是半藏，其二就是自己，这几日间他们早已被这无形利箭射得千疮百孔。  
面前的身形几不可闻地动了一下，他看见哥哥慢慢垂下头去，他终于累得睡着了，无数的悲哀和消沉从那领黑色的丧服里涌出来。背后的月光透过云隙，照在那人因为疲惫而下垂的脖颈上，白得亮眼。  
源氏突然想伸手过去抱住他，就算还有外人在这里也无所谓。他想紧紧揽住他的肩膀，在他耳边说，没关系，有我在，我会保护你不让你受到任何伤害，我会带你逃走，带你逃到再也看不到这个给你带来无数痛苦之事的地方，只有我们俩在一起，就这么过一辈子。  
但是他踌躇了。  
他的哥哥早已如同被弃置于荒废佛堂的佛像，外表暗沉似铁，不喜不怒，内里却早已被虫蚁侵噬殆尽，弥散成灰。  
于是年轻的幼子什么话也说不出来，他只能这样在香火般绵长的梵音之下，继续注视着兄长的背影，昏昏沉沉、满心思绪，一言不发地度过葬礼的通夜。

 

多年以后在同一片月光下他终于抱住了那个人，尽管对方看起来仍是那么痛苦和疲惫，他又一次放弃了抵抗，无力地趴伏在床头，汗水顺着濡湿的发梢流入背间，淌到龙的鳞片上。  
金属的器具仍深埋在那里，用手挤压臀肉的话可以感觉到内壁反射性的吮吸，说不出是什么的粘液从后穴里被挤出来。源氏一边小心地亲吻纹身上的齿痕一边想，与他不一样，我的龙已经从我身上离开了，岛田的图腾已经不再是我的束缚，那么这些话也终于可以和半藏说了。  
他扶住对方的肩头，让他面向着自己。对方几不可闻地从鼻腔里闷哼了一声，源氏忍不住用指腹按住他紧皱的眉间，徒劳地想要抚平那里。  
“我临死的时候，心里在问自己，如果当时在父亲的葬礼上把心里想的一切都说出来，事情是不是就会改变？可是那时候已经太晚了，晚得过分了，我应该在春天的樱花树下，就把一切都告诉你。”  
“可是当时在大广间看到你，面前摆着线香，闭着眼哀悼我的时候，我才发觉这么多年，你一点都没有变。”  
“别那么看着我，这么多年你也在折磨我啊，混蛋。但我收住了自己的刀，”源氏再一次咧了咧嘴，哥哥带着怨气半睁着眼盯着他的样子诱惑得惊人，他忍不住咬了一口泛着水光欲言又止的上唇，“那时候我就知道，雪山上再也不会出现你的影子了。你活生生地站就在我面前，我可以和你攀谈，和你双目相交，把手放在你的肩膀上，我常年的负担，终于消失了。”  
机械忍者当然没有傲慢到去反问“你的负担不也消失了吗”，他只是骑跨在哥哥身上，压下身下人些微的抵抗，半强迫地让那后穴再度咬合起自己来——那一瞬间他甚至有了错觉，以为自己能够再度体会到被心爱之人的身体紧紧含裹的甜美滋味。  
“我不是为了唤起你的负罪感，才一而再再而三出现在你面前的。我……哥哥，我只是希望我们每次见面的时候你不要再想那些沉重的话题，我只是想问问你好不好，给你带些礼物，让你快乐，做一些情人间该做的事情……”  
“我大概确实已经不再是你的源氏了。我的身体改变了，面容改变了，”源氏将手从哥哥胸前移开，摸了摸面颊上破碎如瓷片的伤疤，“甚至连心可能也改变了。但我痴恋于你这件事，就像我俩之间的痛苦与快乐一般，永远不会改变。”  
他不知道这些话会有什么用处；半藏从来不是用纸网轻轻一捞就能入袋的游鱼。海风仍在室内无声地鼓荡着，将满室粟花气味卷走，换上甜涩浓郁的风信子香味，而他就在这自己再也体味不到的香气中继续抚慰着兄长，不知何时那对金属义肢已经缠上了他的腰，对方的嗓音里带上了一丝比花香还要腻厚的喘息，像是有魔力一般轻轻勾着源氏脑侧的仿生耳蜗，让他不由自主地俯身抱住哥哥，急切地想要捕捉更多、更多这样让他满足的声音。  
然而他的哥哥做得更过分。  
“呃……兄长……”源氏一半好笑一半是尴尬，“可不可以不要……揉我的屁股……”  
他不知道兄长已经完全交出了自己，现在的半藏除了抬起胯部撞着自己的髋骨、让两人契合得更深一些之外已经没法做出任何回应了，那双在今晚转过无数神色的灰眸紧紧合上：“再插进来点。”  
肩部的气栓一齐弹出，喷出长长的化成雾的热气流，重新出现在面前的细长眼瞳里已经染上了幽蓝的光辉。  
“我需要你。”  
源氏吃惊地张大了嘴，在失去神智之前他最后看到的景象是自己与半藏左臂相触的地方迸发出强烈的光芒，勾勒出片片莹绿色的龙鳞——原本会浮现在视觉处理器上的提示早已消失不见，他仿佛穿过了许多个年头，回到了当年还完整而年轻的源氏身上，他泡在热气腾腾的温泉里忍不住将精液射进哥哥滚烫的体内，他在街道旁的暗巷中拍着哥哥的臀部让他夹紧点，他站在道场里插着哥哥暖热的嘴，两人初夜时他喘着气，第一次在哥哥的手掌间高潮射精。  
在无数快感狂潮的最后，他恍惚看到自己正漂浮于神山之上，身下是岛田家那条幽蓝的圣兽，祂不住地在空中哀鸣、翻腾，却被自己的指爪用力按住，爪痕甚至嵌入了繁复优美、熠熠生辉的鳞纹之中。自己与祂的躯体紧紧绞在一处、互相摩擦，哀鸣变成了仙乐般的龙吟，两人在山间的云霞里翻滚，在天光的照拂下融为一体，再也没有比这更加紧密的交合，再也没有比这更为美妙的共鸣，他只想开口呼喊着兄长的名字，他希望天地间只余下他们两人——源氏脑海中一片白光闪烁，他全身的气栓和通风口开始疯狂地吐出热气，机械的警告声在遥远的另一端回响，但是他已经注意不到了，他甚至开始怀疑自己是否真的在与一条龙交媾……  
负荷终于过载。龙神的梦猛然破灭，他视野内只余下刺眼的警告大字，还没来得及做出任何反应，机械忍者视野一黑，倒在了兄长的身上，陷入真正的沉寂之中。

 

第一个闯进他视野的，是月光。  
再仔细看看，原来那只是窗外凝结在海面的月亮的长长倒影，和漂浮于倒影之上的白帆。刚经过重启的记忆库本是一片空白，此时慢慢被失去意识前的记忆填满——源氏罕有地烧红了脸，不是因为机械的高温，而是像真正的人类一般，因为羞耻，面颊变得又红又热。  
身下的床单干净清爽，显然是有人换过。他抬头一看，半藏正坐在床的另一侧，他斜倚在床头，正在擦拭自己的一只义肢，神色淡然，除了身上留满了吻痕外看不出与之前有什么区别。  
他刚想说话，半藏就抢先开口道：“我问过齐格勒医生，她说遇到这种情况，只要等你自动重启就好。”  
她说遇到这种情况。  
她说遇到这种智械与人类做爱，结果由于不明原因被，性，快，感，吞，没，导，致，马，上，风，的，情，况。  
在被改造成机械体、戴上面罩之后，源氏第一次用双手紧紧捂住脸。  
“你刚才…………你刚才联系她问过了吗…………”  
“不，”半藏的语调像是拼命忍着不笑出声，“我之前就问过。”  
他更不想把手从脸上拿下来了。不知过了多久，半藏已经装好了腿上的义肢，对着空气踢了几下，将毛巾扔给自己的弟弟：“你也去擦一下。”  
长兄的命令让他慢吞吞地坐起来，迈着不知该沉重还是轻松的步伐朝着浴室走去。他正以更慢的速度回忆着脑海内的自身维护手册和回到基地如何面对自己的主治医生，兄长带着无奈的声音从身后传来：“不要再第三次神智不清地倒在我怀里了，源氏。”  
他说完这句话就后悔了，因为弟弟下一秒就甩开手里的毛巾朝着他狂奔过来，将他按倒在床上，堵上他的唇使劲吻着，带着刀痕的嘴角紧贴着自己的上唇。半藏只好叹了口气，伸手抱紧智械，沉入这场满是欢爱余韵的热烈亲吻之中。


End file.
